Really Hibari?
by AnimezGirlz
Summary: Part 2
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, this story has a slight HibariXTsuna in here, along with some fun action! Please enjoy!

**Notes: I don't own ANY of the characters that are in here, i just used them to make a story. ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, I'm adding a few 'Arm bullets' to your hyper mode!" Reborn said, jumping down onto the Hard floor; gun in hand, he shot 3 bullets aimed at Tsuna's two arms. His arms began to grow bigger, and became much stronger in the process. Tsuna looked down at his newly 'Re-Sized' arms, and decided to take the hint. He ran up to Basil and threw a big punch, mixed with some sky flames! Basil had to move quickly to avoid the punch.<p>

"Your getting stronger Tsuna-Dono." He said, while dogeing a fury of punches from Tsuna.

"Thats true, but he still has a long way to go." Reborn said, "In other words...

Basil's fury of punches met tsuna's. But Tsuna's arms had begun to shrink back to normal size-5 minutes having passed, Basil manged to hit tsuna with his punches while he was distracted my his arms. Tsuna flew back into a rock-hard wall.

"Your still a no-good Tsuna." Reborn finished with a sigh. "Come-on Tsuna, get up! Were not done with your training yet!" Tsuna winched as he fell from the wall onto his face.

"Why do i have to do this?" Tsuna complained.

"Because your still far too weak." Lal Mirch said, walking into the training room from the elevator.

"Lal, are you fealing ok?" Tsuna asked worried.

"Do you have time to worry about me?" She asked, nodding her head towards basil. Basil was making the first move, running up to tsuna with a flame-full punch ready to hit it's target. Tsuna's head shot upwards, as he manged to pull himself off the floor in time to dodge the powerful punch, Tsuna reached for his box weapon, and opened it with the flame on his ring. Natsu, a small firey animal poped out, Natsu was ready for battle, a low growl coming from it's throat.

"Go Natsu!" Natsu jumped onto tsuna's shoulders, and formed a cape around him! "Calbia form, First vogola style." Tsuna shouted as the cape took form.

"Not Bad." Reborn smirked.

"Indeed Reborn-dono." Basil agreed.

"Ahem," A voice drew attention to itself.

"H-hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted, as Natsu turned normal again.

"Why are you here Hibari Kyoya?" Lal asked, looking up as well.

"I believe it is my turn to bite him to death." He smirked, "You've had your fun." He said, nodding to Lal and Basil.

"True, it is your turn to train him now." Reborn said. Hibari looked up,

"Infant, very well then, Tsunaoshi, prepare yourself. Hibari glanced down at Tsuna. "meet me outside at the temple," "Prepare yourself." He countuied "We are going some-ware. and with that, he left.

"H-hibari san!" Tsuna said, then he fell to the ground as his flame let itself out quietly.

"Hmn, Where is Hibari going to take him?" Lal wondered.

"I think i know." Reborn cautioned, "But I don't know for sure, Hibari, even the younger Hibari, is a unpredictable guardian." He said, glancing at tsuna. "But he seems to have high hopes for Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Thats it for part one! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"_What could Hibari want me to do out here? What if the Milifeore find me! " _Tsuna was pacing back and forth, "_I thought that since Hibari came here from the past, He wouldn't be training me anymore!" _

_"_Oh, so you came?" Hibari was walking down the temple steps.

"H-Hibari-San?" "What did you bring me out here for?" Tsuna asked, hoping for a answer.

"To Bite you to Death in a dangerous place :D" Hibari said with a small smirk on his face.

"W-what? Wait-" but Hibari had already ran up to tsuna, the ring on his finger lit up, as he opened up his box with it. Out came his weapon, he started violently attacking Tsuna with them. As Tsuna entered Hyper Mode with his pills, he realized that they were being watched! Hibari either didn't notice, or he simply didn't care, and he would just bite them to death if they interferd. so he went for the second option as he dodged another of Hibari's Fierce attacks.

"Oi, Oi, common, i know you know I'm Here now Vogola Boss and Cloud Guardian." A voice said from Behind Hibari, the voice was getting closer and closer, but Tsuna couldn't see anything or anyone!

"Hmn...Got you!" A Tall man apeared suddenly, and stabbed Tsuna with the back of his sword. "However, My Business is not with you. Vogola Dechimo, but with Hibari Kyoya." The man moved away from Tsuna, as he fell to the ground. "Hmm, that was quite easy." The man then turned around to face Hibari, who wasn't looking to pleased with what had taken place.

"I'll bite you to death for interfering with my prey!" Hibari began to quickly attack this person, but he found it quite hard, this person was defiantly from Milifeore, at least Thats what Hibari thought. "Hmm, your quite good..." Hibari said, running around the man with his ring lit, then he knew he would have to try and open his box weapon, for the first time ever! he opened another box, and a spikey hedgehog apeared, the man didn't look perturbed in the least. But Hibari on the other hand was quite suprized with his new pet, the man took the opertunity to try and attack Tsuna, as he ran over to him with his sword posed to strike, the hedge hog cornered the man and stabbed him in different places. The man shricked as he plumeted to the ground.

"No one messes with my prey." He said, as his box weapon got back inside.

"S-so this is..._Hibari_..._ Kyoya..._eh?" The man asked himself. "As i would expect."

"Hibari?" Lal Mirch was suprized to see him, as his training time was not yet up. "What are you doing here, and were's Tsuna?"

Hibari tossed Tsuna onto the ground, "You mean him?" he asked, then he threw a small blanket over him, "He's just asleep." He walked away.


End file.
